The Wolf
by drea13rk
Summary: B/K Ch. 3 up! A mystic world, overrun by evil, whose only hope lies in the young golden-eyed red-haired Elf king who must team up with a beautiful, fiery thief to overcome the evil to save the kingdom and their world!! MUST READ!!
1. Peace

The Wolf Prologue Chap. 1: Peace Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Lord of the Rings or the name Grandia.

Okay! This is pretty much setting up the facts so bear with me! The REAL story will actually be in Chapter 3. Next chapter is the battle and Kenshin's birth, but that's all I'm gonna say! I've actually been plotting this story for a loooong time. This is kinda like history like in the beginning of The Lord of the Rings and it explains the people, the place, etc... Kenshin and Kaoru ARE the main characters. You'll see. Please R&R and enjoy.  
  
  
**Prologue Chapter 1: Peace**  
  
  
It is the ten-thousandth year of the rule of the elves.

Grandia, the world of three moons, has been at peace. 

All humans, dwarves, fairy folk, and elves lived together in harmony under their ruler Prometheus Amadeas, the immortal elf king of the Wolf Clan. The Elves are divided into 3 clans, each with a Royal family to head their clan. Each clan has rules a certain part of Grandia, air, land, or sea. The Wolf Clan rules all of Grandia, but all three clans together take care of their world and all the beings inhabiting it.

Gifted with Lightning magic, an incredible sword technique, and god-like speed and strength, the Royal family of the Wolf Clan are the strongest beings on Grandia. They are robust, just, and kind. But their intense passionate nature gives them, especially the king, a fierce temper. They have impeccable hearing and have night vision. Armed with both awesome magic and physical prowess, the Wolf Royals rule Grandia from the Forest of Truth. They also have the ability to talk to all land creatures, especially wolves. Every Royal has a bond wolf who is both friend and brother to his elf until his life ends. These bond-wolves are unusually large and very intelligent, beautiful animals. Royal Elves can have hundreds of bond animals throughout their life. The Wolf Royals' trademark colors are fiery red hair and golden eyes. Prometheus and his wife, the beautiful Lady Auroree of the Ray Clan, rule the Wolf Clan together, with their nine daughters and a baby on the way. 

The Royal family of the Ray Clan, Lady Auroree's lineage, rules the waters of Grandia. With such powerful water and wind magic, the Ray Royals have little need for physical skills. The strongest Healers in Grandia are all Royals of the Ray Clan. Lady Auroree is actually a healer herself. They also have the ability to talk with water creatures. The Giant Manta Rays are their bond animals. They are swift and deadly and the Ray Royals can breath both on land and in water. The Ray Clan royal family rules from the Undersea Palace at the bottom of the Sea of Deliverance. Their queen is the maiden Lady Megumi Besemias, the most powerful healer in all of Grandia, even at her young immortal age. The Royals' tend to be reserved and soft-spoken, but also firm and wise. They are the voice of reason to the Wolf King. The Ray Royals' trademark colors are their sleek black hair and over-bright sapphire eyes. Lady Megumi rules with her older brother Aoshi. Their elder sister is Lady Auroree. 

Finally, the royal family of the Hawk Clan. They are a jolly folk, like the Wolf Royals. They are gifted with the ability of flight and can manipulate wind and fire. They also have incredibly good eyesight, like that of a bird. Their strength, however, is in their archery skills. It is said that the Hawk Royals tell commands to the blue beads that decorate their arrows, causing them to swim through water or turn corners. Their quivers never empty and their arrows are rumored never to fail to hit a mark. With huge bond birds and long distance weapons, the Hawk Clan rules the sky of Grandia. They live in the Misty Mountains. They are cheerful and clever, but are also cautious and at times mysterious, but always loyal. They are the eyes of the Wolf King. The Hawk Royal's trademark colors are curly brown locks and emerald eyes. Their leader is Lufhan Enoch with his wife from the wolf clan; a common elf named Joyleaf. They have a baby named Sanosuke. 

The common elves of Grandia are more general in appearance. Though they may belong to a certain clan, all elves not of royal blood have straight, blonde hair and violet eyes. Most elves have small healing skills and natural skills with bows and arrows, swords, daggers- you name it- though their skills do not compare to that of their royal brethren. Elves in general share a love of nature and are very intimate, sensual creatures. Wolf Clan elves tend to have very lean, but muscular bodies and legs. Ray Clan elves are taller, and willowy. Hawk Clan elves are the smallest elves and have strong, sinewy arms. 

The Dwarves of Grandia are expert craftsmen. They forge the weapons, armor, and tools for everyone in Grandia. They live in the Cliffs or Moor in great, carved caverns. Their love is for fighting and food. Squat, tough creatures, they prefer heavy weapons such as axes. They have no significant magic. 

The fairy folk are the beginning of magic. Here since the time of creation, these small creatures contain the history of Grandia. They control the seasons and are the ancient rulers of nature. Though they are rarely seen, they love to play tricks on the other inhabitants of Grandia. Having been there since the beginning of time, they get awfully bored. They live in the Tree of Life. A massive oak tree twisted with age and magic hidden in the Forest of Truth. The Tree of Life has been seen only once. 

Finally, the humans of Grandia. They vary in size, shape, color, and skill. They are considered simple, weak-minded creatures, but they are loyal. They posses no magic but have varying skills with weapons. Some better then others. Some even surpassing common elves. They are creative creatures who love to paint, weave, bake, and do other various crafts. Even weaponry. They live in various villages throughout Grandia. They are led by King Arthur and the elegant Lady Guinevere, with their four sons, Henry, Louis, Richard, and John. 

Grandia itself is a lush world. Beautiful, green plant life covers most of the land. Its oceans are as clear and blue as the sky. Exotic flowers are everywhere. Purples and yellows and reds. Summer half the time, winter the other. Then pure white covers the ground. Everyone dresses in bright fabrics and furs and the evergreen trees are decorated with ornaments and magical lights. A wonderful planet, full of life and beauty. The Mountain of Zeal rises in the South after the Wastelands. The Cliffs of Moor are to the East, while the Sea of Deliverance spreads directly North. The Misty Mountains reach West, and the Forsedt of Truth grows in the center of Grandia. The Forbidden Swamp is to the South East and is a dark, forboding place. It is occupied only by animals and outcasts. 

Each year, Prometheus hold six different festivals to trade, feast, and compete. Everyone attends, from the youngest human to the Royals themselves. It was one week before the sixth festival of the year. Everyone was preparing. No one was cautious. No one was careful. Countless humans, elves, and dwarves had known nothing else but peace. Those who should have known better were distracted till the whispers started. 

Dragons...  
Monsters...  
An ancient evil...  
A betrayal...

"Are you certain this is true, Lady Megumi?" Prometheus asked, anger apparent in his voice. All the other occupants of the large throne room looked up at his harsh words. 

"I'm afraid 'tis my lord," the young lady answered softly, her mouth set in a serious line. "Lufhan sent his elite archers with the news. It must be true." 

"I can't believe it. 10,000 years and then this." He closed his eyes; handsome forehead knotted with frustration, running his hair through his red locks and then looked pointedly at Megumi. "How could this happen!" he growled. 

"Calm yourself, love. It is not your fault, but it is not my sister's either." A melodious voice answered, laughingly. 

Prometheus' eyes softened as they fell on his lovely wife, ripe with child, and then turned back to his visitor, "Forgive me, Megumi, you are certainly not to blame. I just wish I didn't have to make the decision I must. Gather the Great Council. We shall prepare for war. 

It was true. Ten thousand years of peace shattered. A shadow had fallen across the land. 

And this is where our story begins...  
  
  
Puulleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssseee read and review. Is it any good? Any suggestions? I've even started to do character drawings too. Tell me if you would like to see them and I'll see if I can get them scanned! Love ya! Drea-chan 


	2. A Traitor

The Wolf Chap. 2: A Traitor Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

OOOOKKAAAYY! I hope this is good! The prologue is actually gonna be one more chappie after this b/c I have to explain how our Kenshin gets his scar, why his eyes change color, and all that good stuff. That'll all be in the NEXT chapter (which won't be nearly as long) ;). I hope you enjoy! Please bare with me until I get to all the K & K action!! O yes! I'm going to try to use all main characters from the TV series. Misao too! If anyone is confused about the B/K and K then e-mail me! Thanx Jason! Well read and review!!!  
  
  
**Chapter 2: A Traitor**  
  
  
~*~*~

"Gather the Great Council. We shall prepare for war."

~*~*~

Exactly three days later, everyone had gathered. Murmurs and whispers buzzed throughout the Council Hall. One long, stone table, carved with pictures of Grandia's history, ran the length of the room. Representatives from every tribe, clan, and village were present. Dwarves, Men, Elves. Only the Fairy Queen was missing, but they didn't expect her to show. She hadn't been seen in 10,000 years; since the War of Legend that had led Grandia into peace and sealed away all evil in the land under the Mountain of Zeal.

Suddenly Prometheus rose from his seat at the head of the table and silence fell over the great room. 

"As you know, I have called you here to prepare for the battle ahead of us." 

He paused, leaning forward, scanning the faces on either side of the table. "The Shadow has been released. After 10,000 years it has been unsealed...," he took a deep breath, " by a native of our world." He closed his eyes as he let his words sink in. Immediately whispers started racing up and down the table. Some scornful, some fearful, some angry. Who was it? Why? How? Again, the king's deep voice boomed above the din and the room was quiet. 

"I don't know who it was yet! I do believe the traitor is among us still." There were collective gasps, and a few mumbled words, but for the most part, the council was speechless. Prometheus' teeth and fist clenched as he tried to control his rage. How could he have not seen it? How could he have let this happen? Everyone was watching him expectantly so he continued, motioning for the man at his left to stand. 

"Moritheus, my younger brother, reached his 500th year a month ago and left for his Soul Journey, as all royal elves do. He went to the Mountain of Zeal to prove his worth. He says he was there but two days before he was attacked. Uncertain of his attackers' origins, he went to inspect the Seal. His suspicions were confirmed when he found it broken. He was attacked by shadow creatures. He told me he's certain one of them was a dwarf." Another collective gasp and the dwarves sputtered angry protests. 

"It is true, I swear it! I saw humans, too!" Moritheus shouted pointing accusingly at King Arthur, but his brother held up his hand to silence him. Prometheus continued. 

"I did not tell you of this earlier because Lufhan, Megumi, and myself wanted to be certain. Now a shadow army has been spotted. Monsters have begun to attack. Two Hawk Elite were killed and the human village of Millenia has been totally destroyed." 

At his words, a determined and angry King Arthur rose from the table. A 50-year old mortal, he was handsome and wise. 

"I will stand with you, my lord. I knew many in Millenia. Their murders will be avenged." 

His sons stood up beside him. Not to be outdone, the dwarf leaders stood on their stools, shouting their agreement. The elves stood and bowed before their king. "We are yours to command." 

Prometheus nodded, and raised his sword. Then he shouted, teeth bared, his voice rumbling. The true voice of a king. 

"It has been decided! We will fight...and we will not fail!" 

And so it began. A great gathering of men, dwarves, and elves. The dwarves made hundreds of thousands of weapons and armor. The elves and men trained together, learning to combine magic and physical skills to their highest advantage. Teaching even the youngest, weakest healers, royal and common, to hone their skills. They had a terrible battle ahead of them. The evil was great and it had been waiting patiently for this opportunity. It had had 10,000 years to prepare for this. Grandia only had 2 days, and their time was drawing to a close. 

The day had finally come. 

It was an awesome sight. The sun glistened off swords and armor that shone as if on fire. Millions of warriors. Archers, swordsmen, healers, and dwarves, all spaced strategically for the best defense. All men of each race stood side by side. Willing to work together to defend their homeland from this shadowed threat. Prometheus, Lufhan, and Lady Megumi were mounted before their army, spread out across the vast meadow before the wastelands of Zeal. The king was mounted on his great bond wolf, a beautiful white creature, bigger then a lion. He would have looked majestic if hadn't been wringing his fingers and glancing behind him nervously. Lufhan stood beside him, an amused smile painted his features as he smirked up at his sweating leader. 

"Calm down, my friend. She's already had nine! What could possibly go wrong?" 

Prometheus didn't even hear him. 

**"For chrissake, stop worrying! You're digging your heels into my sides!"**

The growling mental message from his bond-wolf finally shook the king out of his anxious state. He grinned and scratched the wolf's head fondly. "Sorry, Brio, I guess I am overreacting a little. The wolf growled again as Lufhan laughed and then a shout sounded behind them. Promethues whipped his head around to see Lady Megumi racing towards him on a horse, a wide smile gracing her features. He raced forward to meet her. 

"How is she? Is she all right? Is Auroree okay?" 

Megumi laughed and held up a hand, "Silence, brother. Auroree and the cub are fine. The birthing went perfectly... It's a boy." Megumi's crystal blue eyes twinkled at the obvious delight that washed across the king's handsome features. 

"A boy..." he whispered, a pride-filled grin plastered on his face. "What does he look like?" 

"Why don't you see for yourself," Megumi answered and pointed over the king's shoulder. Following her finger, Prometheus watched as the armies parted, emitting a lone bond-wolf bearing a rider. The rider was none other then Lady Auroree. Still flushed and weak from labor, she was beaming at the bundle in her arms. Prometheus fought the urge to run to his wife and sweep her into his arms. Instead he waited patiently until she had reached him. As soon as she did, he hooked his arm around her waist, gently pulling her to him on Brio and kissed her gently. The entire army was silent as the king took his sleeping son in his arms for the first time. He folded back the blanket revealing a cherubic face topped by a wisp of red hair. As he watched, his son slowly opened his heavy lids until golden eyes stared up at him. Love filled his features as he looked into his wife's eyes. He kissed her again and then with another rueful grin he turned to his people and raised his son into the air. 

"Kenshin Aidan Amadeas. My son!" 

And Grandia cheered. Raising their weapons and their hands, their shouts and laughter filled the air. The Amadeas bloodline would continue. Everything was perfect. 

But not for long. 

Their purpose for this gathering was remembered all too soon when a chilling wind whipped towards them from the Wastelands. 

Silence swept over the army as a shadow spread towards them from Zeal, blocking out the sun and touching them with cold, dark fingers. And as they watched the mountain, dark swarms began pouring from its peak, like ants from an anthill. As if by magic, a dark army had spread across the wastelands before Grandia's army had a chance to react. First to recover from his shock, Prometheus turned and shouted to his men. 

"Prepare to fight! There will be NO mercy! Protect your homes and FIGHT!" 

Then he turned sharply to Auroree and held her head between his hands, looking her straight in the eye. 

"You must get away from here." 

"No! I'll stay here with you-" he kissed her firmly, silencing her protest. Then he pressed his forehead against hers. 

"Listen to me! You cannot stay. You must protect out son. Don't trust anyone, the traitor is still among us," he told her, voice rising above the sounds of the beginning war. She nodded and tears began to fall from under her eyelashes. His voice fell to a whisper. 

"I love you." 

And he kissed her again, passionately this time. Then he took Kenshin in his arms and kissed his nose gently before giving him back to Auroree. He leaped off Brio's back and drew his sword. 

"Go Brio! Protect them! Take them to the Forbidden Swamp!" 

Then suddenly, as Auroree watched, the end of a sword cut through Prometheus's middle and he fell to his knees. 

"NOOOO! LIFEMATE!" she screamed and was about to jump off, but Brio stopped her. 

**"No, Auroree! Think of your child! You must protect his son."** Sobbing, and holding her son close, she looked to see who her husband's attacker was and her body froze in shock. Brio growled. Kenshin began to cry. 

"Moritheus?" she whispered. 

"GO BRIO!" Prometheus yelled, his arms crossed across his bleeding middle. He grabbed up his sword from the ground and stood, blocking Moritheus from his wife and son. Brio disappeared with them through the fighting bodies. 

"You're the traitor! Why? WHY?!" the king screamed at his brother as the battle raged on. He only laughed. 

"Why? Why did I choose power over a life in your shadow?" he repeated scathingly. "I will have everything now! I will rule this land. Without the Royals, no one will stand in my way. I will remake this World in MY name. They will worship ME. I will be king, not you... or your brat." He laughed again and grabbed the king's tunic, pulling his face close to his. "Now where is the Tree of Life? Where is the ancient power? Tell me, brother, and I may spare your wife." 

"You bastard. You know Zeal is only using you." 

Seeing that was the only response he would get from the quickly weakening king, Moritheus snarled and withdrew a black dagger from his belt. 

"Fine then. You'll meet your wife and son in hell." 

And he thrust the strange dagger into Prometheus' throat. As the red blood drained from the king, Moritheus's bronze skin turned blue and his red hair turned black. He snarled as fangs protruded from his gums and a new power ran through his veins. 

**"Auroree..."** Prometheus sent the mental message to his wife with his last strength and then the great king died. Moritheus dropped his lifeless body to the ground and headed toward the Forbidden Swamp. 

Oh my! That was looooooooong! Please send me your reviews and advice! Tell me what YOU want to happen and I'll try to please you! 

Annie-chan: Hey sweetie! I finally got it up!!! 

Squi~: Yep! Misao will be in this! 

LittleDragon5: Did you find the first chappie confusing? I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to update sooner! 

Shunu No Miko: I always thought Kenshin looked like an elf, too! I have no scanner so I'll have to get my friend from school to do that. I've done lotsa new ones since the first chapter. 

Gros minou #1: That's actually a good idea, but I was gonna make this all happen in Grandia in that time period. If I did a A/U remake that'd be a fabulous idea! Any more advice?? 

Kriska: I haven't read any of the books, only the movies. 

Isis 13: Yeah I did! Oops! I didn't disclaim it though! I don't own the beaded arrow idea-it belongs to Mercedes Lackey! I actually couldn't remember where I got that idea! Thanks for reminding me! 

Jason M. Lee: Haven't read 'em either, but I love the medieval stuff!! 

Aku-chan: Thanks for telling me to unlock the 'no anonymous'! And if you haven't yet you need to see the Lord of the Ring movies all the way through. They are good!! 

Love ya all!! Drea-chan 


	3. A Mother's Love

The Wolf Prologue Chap. 3: A Mother's Love Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or the name 'Grandia'

Well, finally, here it is! The last of the prologue! I hope you enjoy it! I really had fun writing it so please R&R!!! Love ya! 

A couple things: 

Bold print is when animals or elves are sending to each other. I put little stars around the sendings in the first 2 chapter, but I changed it. The bold makes it jump out so it sounds louder, like it would inside your head. Does that make sense? And lock-sending is when mental memories, stories, etc. are sent by images. Like you were actually there. Well hope it's not confusing!! ENJOY!!!   
  
  
**Prologue Chapter 3: A Mother's Love**  
  
  
"Come on, Brio." Auroree urged as she glanced over her shoulder to watch the battle slowly shrinking from her view. She turned to look in front of her and saw the gigantic, dark trees of the Forbidden Swamp on the horizon. She looked down at her son in her arms, lulled asleep by the steady rhythm of Brio's stride. She kissed his forehead gently with quivering lips, tears falling from her eyes onto his smooth cheeks. The warm contact broke him from his dreaming and he started to whimper. 

**"Keep him quiet, Auroree. Moritheus is most likely following."**

"Hush, my cubling, we're almost there. Hush now," she crooned, trying to keep from sobbing herself. They were almost to the swamp. 

Suddenly, Brio let out a loud yelp and Auroree and Kenshin were catapulted from his back. Curling around her baby, Auroree protected him from the fall, but the impact with the ground knocked the air from her body. While she lay stunned, she watched as Brio tried to rise from the ground with a huge, black arrow protruding from his hindquarters. A cold chill ran down her spine when she saw Moritheus on a great black beast rise above the wounded bond-wolf. He had turned completely into a shadow creature. The blue skin, black hair, the demonic red eyes, and vampire-like fangs. He looked like an elf, but he was one no longer. The jealousy, hatred, and greed in his heart had poisoned him as did his betrayal and murder of his brother. He has sold his soul to Zeal. 

With wide eyes, Auroree watched as Moritheus unslung a giant bow from his shoulder, and removed another large arrow from the quiver on his back. 

'He can't shoot that. No man, dwarf, or elf, royal or non, could shoot that bow.' Auroree reassured herself. But she knew she was wrong when Moritheus notched the huge arrow effortlessly and pointed it at the panting Brio. 

"Give me that brat or Brio dies." 

Auroree was torn between anger and grief. She couldn't give up her son, but it would mean the death of a dear friend. Kenshin started to cry. She decided to do the only thing she could. Shadow creatures were very susceptible to healing magic. She held Kenshin tightly to her bosom and closed her eyes. She felt her power surge through her blood and her eyes started to burn with its intensity. A strong mental yell broke her concentration. 

**"No Auroree! He is too strong! Get into the swamp. My time has come." **

And before Auroree could protest, the great, white wolf launched his body at Moritheus. She heard the twang of the string before she saw the arrow rip through Brio's neck and shoot past her, splattering her with the wolf's blood. She watched his body fall to the ground and Moritheus dismount from his beast before she turned and fled into the shadows of the swamp. She ran aimlessly, stumbling, tears blinding her vision. The soft ground sucked at her feet and the willow branches tore at her trailing, black hair. She didn't dare stop, didn't dare breathe. She could hear Moritheus crashing behind her and heard him calling her name. She couldn't stop her sobs now. Her anguish was like lead tied to her feet, slowing her down. She was not at full health either having given birth not even an hour previous. As she broke from the trees, she saw the large stream blocking her way. Exhausted, she fell to her knees and closed her eyes before a large hand grabbed her shoulder yanking her roughly around. Moritheus took the crying bundle from her arms before throwing her against a tree. She groaned once before slumping to the ground. Moritheus then turned to the writhing baby he was holding and frowned, his red eyes narrowing. 

"All this trouble... why don't I just kill it," he muttered to himself. He looked at Auroree on the ground and smiled sickly. "Zeal will give her to me if I revert the baby." He chuckled. "It will only take a second." He pulled a small, black dagger from his belt and made a cut along Kenshin's left cheek. The baby screamed and Moritheus only laughed as he pricked his own finger and watched as cold, purple blood dripped from the hole. He then pressed his bleeding finger against Kenshin's wounded cheek. Kenshin screamed louder as Moritheus' poisoned blood mixed with his own. Moritheus laughed as small fangs began to protrude from the baby's pink gums. His amusement ended abruptly when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. A sharp pain exploded in his back just as his eyes fell on the spot where Auroree had once been. 

He laughed. 

"You cannot kill me with a mere knife!" he hissed before he spun around and grabbed Auroree's wrist still holding the elfin dagger. His eyes narrowed to slits when he saw the bright red blood mixed with his own on its blade. His eyes widened then. She had stabbed herself first. The blood of a healer was poisonous to a shadow creature. He looked into Auroree's eyes and saw her firm resolve as his body grew numb. She grabbed Kenshin from his arms before blasting him with enough healing power to fling him backwards. She watched as he whistled for his beast that came splashing through the swamp to reach its weakening master. Moritheus had barely enough strength to crawl atop his mount before it turned and headed back towards Zeal. 

"You may have stopped me this time, bitch, but who will protect him now?! You might have lived with me, but now you both will die!" His slurred yells echoed off the willows before they faded completely. Tears streaming down her face, she turned and stumbled to the edge of the stream where she collapsed, holding Kenshin in her arms. She looked down at her still bleeding son and drew a tiny dagger, one she used for mending, from under her cloak. A tear fell from her eye onto its blade as she used it to cut another line across Kenshin's first cut, forming a cross-shaped wound. Then she shed her cloak revealing a once blue nightgown that was readily turning a deep purple as red blood poured from her chest where she had stabbed herself. She flinched as she placed her finger into her wound and then pressed it against her son's cheek, counter-acting the shadow blood. She watched as the wounds healed to form a scar. A scar he would wear forever. 

"Now he cannot touch you. But you must bear much, my son, and you must live." she whispered to him, nose to nose. She smiled when he stopped crying and reached up, trying to put his tiny fingers in her mouth. "You will have this scar and these teeth to show your uncle." She reached out a hand over the water and touched the surface with one elegant finger, sending to something underwater. 

"But we must hide those eyes and this hair until it is time." She kissed Kenshin's nose before closing her eyes and placing her index finger in the center of his forehead. She began to whisper in the elfin tongue, a spell. As her soft words continued, Kenshin's eyes started to droop and then close completely. Auroree's words ceased suddenly and she began coughing. The force racking her body and blood came up stained her lips. Kenshin's eyes flew open and instead of a glowing amber, they were a common violet hue. The spell incomplete and weak, his fluff of hair was still red. "Cubling, I can do no more." She coughed again. Blood trickled down her chin, mixing with her tears. "I must leave you," she whispered. Even though he was too young to understand her words, Kenshin felt her pain and grief and started to whimper. "Hush, my love." And then from the stream before them, a large sea turtle broke above the surface. 

**"Thank you for answering my call, Luca." ** Auroree sent to the turtle. She was too weak to even speak. 

**"I came as swiftly as I could, milady," ** Luca answered. 

**"What has happened?" **

Luca hesitated. **"We have failed. It is burning." **

Auroree simply nodded, refusing to look at the billowing smoke she knew was rising from the forest. The turtle came up alongside the bank to do as she was told. Auroree bent over her son and pressed her forehead gently against his. She closed her eyes and her face wrinkled with pain as she lock-sent her memories into Kenshin's mind. She pushed the memories of this day deep into a hidden part of his mind that would not be unlocked until the time had come. She gave him his identity, the faces of his father, sisters, and herself. The way Grandia looked before this war and the history of their world. But most of all, that he needed to hide... and to live. Once she broke contact, she had another coughing fit. Clutching her chest, she kissed Kenshin's nose for the last time before placing him on the great turtle's back. Kenshin blinked as the turtle pushed off from the bank, separating him from his mother. She stretched out her hand toward him as Luca moved downstream. Kenshin started to cry as Auroree lay on the ground and watched her son go. Tears poured freely from her eyes and she smiled. 

"Wail, my cubling, and live," she whispered. 

**"You must live for me." **

And with the last of her strength she sent one last time. 

**"Promtheus…"**

  
  
Farther down the stream a large form moved amongst the swamp willows. A great white and red mantle flowed from his shoulders. The mantle of the Paladins. The legendary guardians of Grandia. They were elite soldiers. A race of elf all their own. They actually wore the mantles as weights in battles to give them a challenge. No enemy had a chance. They used both sword and magic. The first king of the Wolf Clan had been taught the sword by one of the Paladins. They could talk with any animal, land, air, or sea. And spells were useless on them. They could see right through the strongest magic. There were four at one time, but after the War of Legend there was no use for them anymore. They had disappeared into isolation thousands of years ago. They became a legend themselves. A myth. Forgotten. 

Until now. 

A sake jug dangled from his hand and swung with his every step. As he came up to the stream he brought the jug to his lips to drink. 

"It's no use!" he grumbled to himself. "No matter how much I have, I just cannot get drunk anymore." 

His musings were interrupted when he heard an unfamiliar sound from upstream. His eyes narrowed as he struggled to identify the sound. As it came within range, his eyes widened. A baby. He watched as strange form came into view and he made out what seemed to be a small child on a turtle's back. 

'What's a sea turtle doing in the Forbidden swamp? And why the hell is there a baby on it?' he thought. The stream led into the sea, but sea creatures did not like to live in swamps. As the odd pair drew closer he sent to the turtle. 

**"What business brings you here, sea dweller?" **

The turtle started at his words and looked for the source of the message. 

**"Who calls? Tell me and I might answer." **

**"Hiko Seijuro. This is my swamp." **

The turtle froze. It took her several moments to recover and respond. 

**"You are the Paladin, aren't you. I knew you still lived. I am Luca. It is precious cargo I carry. You must listen and help." **

Hiko nodded and bent down as Luca brought the still sobbing baby within his reach. He lifted him from Luca's back and instantly felt the spell on the baby. It was a weak spell and recently set. 

'There is much grief surrounding this child,' her thought as tried to calm the wailing baby. He felt anger when he saw the cross-scar on the baby's cheek. His eyes narrowed when he saw the small fangs protruding from the pink gums. Then his gaze fell on the red hair and the glowing yellow eyes. 

**"The Wolf Clan heir. The only hope for this crumbling world." **

He stated matter of factly. Luca was silent. No answer was needed. The warmth from Hiko's body began to calm to baby, had his sobbing softened. Soon he was just whimpering and as Hiko watched, his golden eyes faded into a violet. 

**"Tell me everything," ** he commanded. And the sea turtle lock-sent the images of that day. Hiko nodded after several minutes and looked down at the child now sleeping in his arms. 

**"Do not worry, my friend. I will raise this boy to be the king he is. He will learn my sword and he will be the best. And tell no one of this. Kenshin Adain Amadeas is dead, understood?" **

**"Of course." ** Luca hesitated. ** "And on behalf of the world that has forgotten you... thank you." ** And then Luca pushed off from the bank and headed towards the sea. Hiko gazed down at Kenshin and tenderness crept into his chiseled features for the first time since he could remember. 

**"You will live, Kenshin, because your family died for you. Now you must carry their memories with you and it will make you stronger. You will need this strength to save this world," ** Hiko spoke to the sleeping baby. Then he turned to walk back into the willows. 

"I have found a pupil. Consider yourself fortunate."   
  
  
Prologue is FINISHED!!!!!!! So what did you all think?? I hope it all made sense! Now I get to do the Kenshin (Battousai) and Kaoru goodness and some butt-whoopin!! Kenshin is not going to be a guilt-laden, polite boy. He's gonna be COOL! Well, thank you for reading and review PLEASE!! I love you all! 

Sabrina-star: Thank you hun! I can't wait to put Kaoru in there!

Hitokiri X: I'm glad you liked it! I'm trying to get my dad to buy a scanner so I can send those pictures! Kaoru will be coming soon, don't worry! This IS mainly a romance story.

Ann-dono: Well I hope you understood this chappie! Hehe. Write back!!!

MP: Thanks! I'll try out that book! Isn't it a whole series? My older brother read it, I think, and he liked it too!

LittleDragon5: Man, are they really that confusing? I hope this one was easier to understand. The main story will be happier I PROMISE!!

Val: It is sad isn't it. But it HAD to be something dramatic. Not just some random bad guy.

Laie Himura de Fanel: Thank you so much! I try to be a good writer! It makes me happy you liked it!!! I hope you liked this chapter!

Jason M. Lee: Well, she couldn't help it when she had the baby! You can't just hold them in you know! ;) The armor did partially stop the sword, but it injured him pretty bad. Then Moritheus stabbed him in the throat.

Aku-chan: Well, Kenshin made it! I'm trying to make all the main characters the same as the series. And you seriously need to go get a better copy of Lord of the Rings! It's worth it!

Nikki: Thanks! I like all original pairings too, don't worry. I'm kind of a stickler for those things. Thanks, I that's what I meant! I am the author, but I do like to have help and get ideas I probably wouldn't have thought of! :)

Gros minou #1: I hope this answered your questions! I think the same way you do with this stuff. You'll see!!

Tsuki-sama: It was sad, wasn't it. And this one was too, but its only the prologue! Don't worry!

Kriska: Well, Kaoru will be in the main story! She's one of the main characters! It's a romance after all!! :)

Love ya! Drea-chan 


End file.
